Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha DragonicS
by prisoner 5580
Summary: A retelling of the MSLN series except for Vivid or Force; an advanced race known the Neo-dragons enter to the story. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gus i am just posting this for a friend read and review plz

Disclamer i don"t own Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha

Prologue

During the ancient times of Belka there have been long wars wage on their lands, but in a hidden cave there were four humanoid Neo-dragons are preparing for a very, very long stasis within four stasis tubes. The Neo-dragons are a highly advanced race with very advanced technology, and they are highly trained warriors in both physical skills or magical skills. There are three types of ranks for the Neo-dragons, and they are, Star Dragoner, Star Guardian, and Star Templar. The ranks four Neo-dragons are Star Dragoner.

They have own appearance, but they also have some similar appearance to one another. The four Neo-dragon's each have face marks and each have a core that look like a shield on the center of their chest.

The color one of the Neo-dragon is white with blue stripes around his body, and his appearance is a samurai with a traditional hakama. His main weapon is long katana on his back, and two energy sword that take the shape as a katana handle. The of second Neo-dragon a black with red stripes, and his appearance is like the reaper. His main weapon is a sythe. The third Neo-dragon color is bronze with green stripes, and his appearance is a Japanese Archer. His main weapon is bow, and had short katana for close-combat. The last Neo-dragon color is red with yellow stripes,and his appearance is a knight. His main weapon is a lance.

Right the White Neo-dragon was typing on a holographic keyboard to prepare the four stasis tubes in front of them for stasis. The Black, Bronze, and Red Neo-dragons were holding a small devices in their right hands, then they talked towards the stasis tubes to place the small devices in a slot that are attached to the tubes. The White Neo-dragon was finish setting the stasis tubes for them, so he joined his brothers. He also had a small device in his right hand, so he place that device in the slot. Before the four Neo-dragons would enter their stasis tubes, they wanted one last talk to each other, because they know this will their last time being in the world of Belka.

"So... this is it?" The Red Neo-dragon acked

"Yes, this is it brother, but you know we have to do **this**." The Bronze Neo-dragon replied back.

"I agree with you brother, and I pray that once we awaken from stasis that the world of Belka would be in peace and ridden from war." The Black Neo-Dragon added.

"I pray for that too brother, but we must ready ourselves for stasis." The White Neo-dragon said.

"I just hope the world will more peacefully once we awaken from stasis?" The Red Neo-dragon asked himself.

We have to wait to find out, but overall I agree with you, brother." The Bronze Neo-dragon replied.

"May the light guide us to the new world." The Black Neo-dragon said.

"And may the light protect the descendants that we will service." The White Neo-dragon added.

Soon the four Neo-dragons enter to their stasis tubes, then the oldest Neo-dragon(White) actived the stasis tubes which close the tubes to begin the stasis process. Before the White Neo-dragon would go into stasis, he held up his right hand which a holographic screen appeared in the palm of his hand. In the picture of the holographic screen was a woman around her mid 20 or 30 who was in her knight armor with a katana as her weapon. The woman had long platinum white hair that were tie with long white ribbon as a twintail and in the picture she had a happy expression with a smile. The White Neo-dragon looked at the screen for a few seconds, before he turn off the screen. He quickly looked back to his memories of the good times he had with the woman, when she was a young kid to when she was a young adult and finally towards her death.

'I promise to you that I will do everything within my power to keep your descendant safe... Shiori.' The White Neo-dragon thought before he went to stasis.

Now the four Neo-dragon are in stasis, and the stasis tubes were program to awaken them once the descendants that they will service will be born into the world.

Many hundred years later.

On the distant planet of Earth in the country of Japan at a city of Umihara in a hospital a mother was holding in between her arms her newborn baby girl. The father and the two young brother and sister were happy for their healthy newborn girl. The baby could feel her family's love as she smile at them. The family notice on their newborn that there was a mark that look like a dragon's head on her chest. Both the father and mother were shocked to see the mark on their child; while the brother and sister were confused about the mark.

"Mom, do you know what is this?" The young sister asked as she pointing at the mark.

The mother regain back from shock and nodded. "Yes, Miyuki, I know what this mark is." She replied.

"What is it?"

The mother smile. "It is the crest of the Neo-dragon."

Young Miyuki was even more confused. "The crest of what?"

"The crest of the Neo-dragon, and it appears to only the descendants of those who were bonded with a Neo-dragon."

The family turned their heads of where the voice came from, and it was at the door. Standing next to the door was a old Neo-dragon who appears to a doctor.

"It's good to see that your newborn daughter is healthy?" The doctor asked.

"She is very healthy, thank you, Doctor Pendragon." The father replied.

"You should be thanking your wife for giving birth to your healthy daughter not me." The doctor said as the father thanked his wife. "But we sure now talk about the more pressing matter in hand." he said as the father and mother remember about the crest on their daughter.

"Do you know who is the Neo-dragon who is now bonded with our daughter?" The mother asked curiously.

The doctor walked towards the newborn girl, and place his right hand above the crest. There was a few second of silence then he spoke. "I can sense the Neo-dragon she bonded, and you all should be glad that this Neo-dragon is very honorable."

The father and mother were happy that the Neo-dragon that their newborn daughter is bonded is a honorable one.

"Can we know the name?"

"His name is Prominence Azure, and his power is the Bluish Flame a sacred flame that does not harm those he doesn't see as his enemy." Doctor Pendragon replied. "Speaking of names what is your daughter's name."

The mother smile as she looked towards her happy newborn. "Her name is... Nanoha."

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nine years later.

At a cemetery site a nine year old, Nanoha Takamachi was walking through with a bunches of flowers in between her arms. She stop at a tombstone that had the "Takamachi Family" on it, then she placed the bunches of flowers on the tombstone. Nanoha hold her hands into a prayer-like position as she kneel down towards the tombstone. "Mother, Father, Kyoya, Miyuki, I promised myself from **that** day that I will become stronger..." She opened her eyes as she looked up to the sky. "...And I will become a powerful Star Guardian."

Few hours later at an alleyway.

Two punks in the alleyway were holding down a young woman as the third punk was looking through her wallet. The third punk wasn't very happy that he didn't find anything might through her wallet. "Only one five hundred yen and three one hundred yens." The third punk shouted angrily. "Is that really all you got in that wallet?"

The woman nodded nervously. "Y-Yes t-that's all I h-have, so p-please l-let me go." she replied worriedly.

"Sorry to tell you lady, but if you don't have any money you have to pay with your body." Punk one said as he tear the woman's shirt.

"No, someone help me." The young woman shouted.

"Nobody is going coming to save yo-." Before punk two would finish his line they heard a grunting noise.

The two punks turned their heads to where the noise was made, and they saw that the third punk down lying on the ground unconsciously. They didn't know who took him down, but raised their heads up to see the figure behind him. It was young nine year old girl with auburn hair that tie with a white ribbon as pigtail, and she violet color eyes. She was wearing a Seishou Elementary School schoolgirl uniform, and on the her uniform was a badge that take the shape of a dragon's head with a star on the center. The two punk notices that she had a very cold expression on her face which made them feel intimidated by her expression.

"I am the Star Guardian, Nanoha Takamachi, and you two are under arrest." She ordered coldly as she raised two finger in front of them. "You punks have two choices the first choice is to surrender now while I'm still in a good mood or..." She looked at them with a death glare that made the two punks feel a chill in their spine. "...Your second choice is going to fight me, because I know that you two are going to resist." She did a big sigh. "It best for both of you that you two should surrender before things get worse."

The two punks already know that they are screw fighting against a Star Guardian, but they thought they shouldn't feel fear against a nine year old. They threw the woman aside, and drew out their hidden knives out from their pockets. They held the knives straight at Nanoha to frighten her, but she didn't seem phased at all. There was a few seconds of silence, before one of the punks spoke up.

"What's wrong did lost your nerves to speak, is it because we now have the advantage with our weapons." Punk one said.

"And we'll take you down." Punk two added.

Nanoha once again took a big sigh of disappointed knowing that the two punks more a big mistake. "If you two really want to fight then..." She close her eyes for a few seconds, then reopen them as her violet colored eyes had suddenly changed to bright blue. "...be ready to face the consequences."

With that said she suddenly disappeared from the two punks sight, which surprises them both. They looked around to see where did she go, but within a minute Punk two heard a grunting noise once again. He quickly turned his head to see that Punk one was down on the ground, but the attacker was nowhere in sight. He was on afraid of knowing it was a mistake of fighting against an Star Guardian. Punk two swan his knife around in fear.

"Show yourself." He said in fear. "This is it over."

"I"m sorry, but..." Punk two slowly turned around to see that Nanoha was behind him. "...It's already over." She said as did a lightning fast 360 turn, and with a powerful roundhouse kick straight at the Punk's face.

He was sent flying towards a pile of trash cans, and she landed graceful back to the ground. Nanoha closed her eyes as she took a few deep breathes to calm herself, then she reopened her eyes as they returned back to their original color. She turned her towards the woman who was frightened of what had happened, she was soon surprised to see that her cold expression change to a warm and happy expression.

"Don't worry everything is alright." Nanoha said cheerfully.

The woman could sense that her aura had changed dramatically from a cold and scary aura to a warm and cheerful aura. She stood back up then she bow to Nanoha for saving her. "Thank you for saving me." She said as tears run down from her eyes.

Nanoha smile. "I'm a Star Guardian it's my duty to protect the innocent." She turned her head towards the three unconscious punks, then raised her right arm as a magic circle with runes appeared under her. Nanoha was casting a spell, then a few seconds later the three punks disappeared. "With that those punks won't harm you again, and the police can handle them now."

The woman was awe of how fast she was able to cast her spell within seconds, and she could also sense a very high magical level from her. "That was a fast casting spell I have seen, and I though casting a teleportation spell would take more than second?" She asked

"Normal it would, but my bonded Neo-dragon have been training me for five years, and one of his teaching have taught me how to cast my spell much faster." Nanoha replied.

"You have a bonded Neo-dragon?"

Nanoha nodded. "His name is Prominence Azure, but I'm actually the descendant of the one he was bonded before me." She said as she lower her shirt to show the woman the crest of the Neo-dragon.

"So that a crest of the Neo-dragon?" The woman asked. "I remember a few years back that they added the whole history about the Neo-dragons to almost all the schools around whole planet, but some schools didn't added them at all."

"You are correct, and I'm grateful that did because my school are teaching us the history about Neo-dragons. But I also got these great knowledge from, Prominence, and he taught lot about his race's history including the crest of the Neo-dragon."

"I remember learning about the crest when I was at highschool, but they didn't talk lot about it at all." The woman said

Nanoha nodded. "You right that some school don't talk a whole lot about the crest, but I learn from Prominence that the crest of the Neo-dragon is more than a sign of being an descendant."

"What do you mean by 'more than a sign'?" The woman asked curiously.

"You can say that I gain my ancestor's ability and power to me."

The woman was stunned. "So you are saying that all your ancestor's powers have been transfer to you?"

Nanoha nodded. "Yes, and Prominence had taught me of how to use my ancestor's power, but he did told to limit myself of much power I should use or how many times I should use."

"How much do you use?" The woman asked curious.

"I used around 5% of my ancestor's power, and this will make my 10th time using it."

The woman was surprised. "You only use 5%."

Nanoha nodded. "Yep, but I sorry to tell you that I have to make my leave. I have a mock battle with one of my two friends very soon, so please take care." She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait..." The woman shouted as Nanoha stopped. "...I know that we are complete strangers to one another, but I want to know why a young kid like you join the Star Guardians?"

There were a few seconds of silences, then she took a deep breath before answering her question. "There are actually two reasons why I become a Star Guardian. The first reason is very simple of why I became a Star Guardian, and it is to the protect the innocents. My last reason is..." She turned her head straight at the woman, and she notice a that her expression change to a more cold and murderous expression. "...To find and kill the one who murdered my family."

An hour later at a training ground.

At the training grounds were four people, but only two of them are in the training grounds. The other two are standing on the sideline as they watch the other two in their mock battle. One of them who is at the sideline is old and wise Neo-dragon call, Fenix, and the one who was standing next to him is a young girl with purple hair with navy blue eyes and her is name, Suzuka Tsukimura. They were watching the mock battle with great interest, and they could tell that one of them is gaining the advantage.

"Arisa is doing alright, but it seem that Nanoha pushing her back." Suzuka thought out loud.

"It seems that your hot-headed friend is being reckless, and unable to show control to her attacks." Fenix said.

"Arisa is like that sometimes." Suzuka replied.

"I heard that." Shouted their hot-headed friend.

The young purple hair girl giggle of know that her friend have good hearing.

"She is reckless that for sure, but she does have a lot of determination." The old and wise Neo-dragon spoke up. "So long she have an unwavering heart that matters."

Suzuka chuckled. "She is always more determine than me and Nanoha." She said. "Also speaking of Nanoha, what do you think about her?"

Fenix looked to see that the auburn haired girl was skillfully defending and attacking her opponent with great speed and strength. He could see that, Nanoha, is very gifted child, and yet he could sense a great pain, sorrow, and a very deep hated of the one who inflicted her this pain. "She is very skillfully, and she moves like a Neo-dragon."

"That's because she is bonded with a Neo-dragon, and his name is Prominence." Suzuka said.

"Prominence, I remember him when he was still a young Neo-dragon. He was always the calm and he never showed any sign of fear to anyone." Fenix said. "He is always honorable and caring to others. I can see why one of sacred powers have chosen him."

Suzuka was confused. "Sacred powers, what is that?"

"You asked, Prominence himself to find your answer." Fenix replied.

"I understand." She said as can hear an explosion from the mock battle. "It seems that things are heating up."

At the mock battle.

The two young girl are right now floating in the air as one of them is very tired, but the other girl didn't sweat at all. The girl who is tried is Arisa Bunnings, and she have device name Flame Eyes. Her barrier jacket is a short sleeve red jacket with a pink shirt underneath the jacket as well she wear a red mini-skirt. Arisa wear two pink gauntlets with fingerless gloves on both of her arms. Flame Eye's weapon mode is gunblade.

Nanoha's barrier jacket is similar to her school uniform with white color, but it does have blue stripes around the jacket. She a have white and blue stripes chest plate underneath her barrier jacket, and on her chest is a small blue diamond-like gem inside a three pronged yellow pendant, the longer middle prong was pointed downwards with the other 2 diagonal at the intersection of the gem. Nanoha's barrier jacket have Neo-dragon heads as her pauldron, and she wear long thin white and blue stripes gauntlets on both of her arm. Her device is name Dragonic Heart, and he have four different mode, blade mode, strike mode, buster mode, and fang mode. Right now her device is in blade mode which takes the form of a katana. The katana's guard takes a V shape form with a blue diamond in the center, and hilt also takes a V shape form. The blade of the katana is both long and wide with a very whitish color of the blade.

"I can't... believe that... you aren't... tired yet?" Arisa asked while she was taking deep breaths.

"You should know that I been training with Prominence-san for five years, so fighting a long mock battle is it really that difficult for me." Nanoha answer. "Besides, we been training together for a while, so I know what moves you will throw at me."

The hot-headed girl was frustrated. "Let's see if you can see this." She said as she swung Flame Eyes several times as slash of flame was heading straight at auburn haired girl.

Nanoha just sigh a little before she easily dodge each of Arisa's flame slash, then she used Dragonic Heart(Blade Mode) to easily cut three of the remaining slash of flames. This cause the hot-headed girl to be more frustrated as ever. "That does it." She shouted as pointed her gunblade straight at the auburn haired girl. "Fire Blast." A medium size fire orb appeared in front of the tip of the blade. "FIRE." A big beam of fire came out of the fire orb, and it was heading straight at Nanoha.

The fire blast was coming at her really fast, but she wasn't worry in the slights. "Let's do this, Dragonic Heart." She commanded as held Dragonic Heart with of her hands on her left side with the tip of blade straight the beam of fire.

" **YES."** shouted the device in a loud, fierce, and prideful voice.

Soon the entire blade was engulfed in a bluish-white light as several dragon heads rushed around the katana. "The Neo-dragons of the 'light' will cut through all the darkness from this world." She said as the beam of fire was about to hit her. "Dragonic Radiance." Several dragon heads burst from the katana as the several heads went in front of the tip the katana. She thrusted Dragonic Heart straight at the beam of fire as her katana was cutting through Arisa's attack, without a moment to lose she charge while still cutting through the beam of fire.

"No way." She was shocked to see her friend was easily cutting through her attack. Soon her beam of fire was destroyed, and Nanoha stood right in front of her with Dragonic Heart above her head. Arisa used Flame Eyes to block her attack, but when her swing her device at her, she was sent flying back to the ground. She have forgotten that Nanoha had more strength than her. She quickly regain her balance as she landed safely to the ground.

"Alright that does it." Arisa shouted as she once again pointed Flame Eyes straight at Nanoha. "I didn't put a lot of power in that last 'Fire Blast', but this one will." As a another fire orb appeared in the tip of her blade, but this one is three times the size as the last fire orb. However she is charging her attack before she fire.

Nanoha could see Arisa was preparing her attack, so she did the same thing as she raised Dragonic Heart high over her head. A magic circle appeared underneath her, soon several chinese-like dragon appeared all around the magic circle as they were going into Dragonic Heart(Blade Mode). The katana was glowing very brightly with a bluish-white light of energy each time a dragon goes to the sword. Soon as the last dragon enter to the katana the bluish-white energy radiant very, very bright as the energy rushing through the blade.

"Are you ready for Nanoha." Arisa declared as she was getting ready to fire her fully charged 'Fire Blast'.

"Ready as you are." She replied waiting for the right moment to strike.

The hot-headed girl smirk. "Then take this... Fire Blast." She shouted as a very large beam of fire was launched straight from the fire orb. The Fire Blast was coming at Nanoha very fast, but she didn't seem worry in a bit. She looked straight at the beam of fire, then she remember how her family was murdered on 'that' fateful day.

(Flash Back)

It was five year ago, when four year old, Nanoha was at the park playing with her friends. She was enjoying playing with her friend, soon it got late in the afternoon so she say good bye to friends. Nanoha's house wasn't very far, so she got back home less than a few minutes. "I'm home." She said cheerfully as enter the house. However, Nanoha's expression changed as she saw blood around the living room. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Onii-chan, Onee-san." She said to nobody. Soon when she got into the kitchen, she was shocked of what she found.

There was humanoid dragon that have a appearance of a traditional samurai which the color is jet-black with purple stripes around his body, and he was wielding a murasama blade that eerie purple with blood covering the blade. She notice there were four people lading on the kitchen's ground front of jet-black dragon, and right away she knows who were the four people. They were her Mom, Dad, brother, and sister and they were blood coming out from them. Soon the jet-black dragon did something that made Nanoha felt even more shock with disbelief, the dragon raised his left hand and suddenly a purple flame engulfed her dead family. She didn't know what was going on, but there a few things she does know. The first thing she knows is that family was murdered by a jet-black dragon. The second thing she knows is that the dragon cast a purple flame to burn her family's remains. The last thing she knows is that she no longer have a family, and it was because of the jet-black dragon. Nanoha fell to the ground on her knees of everything she saw before her, and the dragon took notice of the small noise from behind.

The jet-black dragon turned around to see the shocked Nanoha, then he slowly walked up to her. The dragon stood two foots away in front of her, and she looked straight at the one who murdered her family. Without any hesitation the jet-black dragon used his murasama blade to strike down which he gave her a long cut across her chest. Blood burst out from Nanoha's wound, and normal she would fall to the ground with great wound like that but she didn't at all. She just looked straight at the jet-black dragon with her widen eyes, but soon she felt something inside heart a feeling that she never felt before. It was pure uncontrollable rage towards the one who took her family away from, then she shouted something that a normal four year old wouldn't say. "I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU, AND NO MATTER HOW LONG IT WILL TAKES, I WILL KILL YOU." She shouted in pure rage.

The jet-black dragon didn't replied to her, but he could see the burning rage in the very young girl's eyes. He turned around as he was slowly being engulfed in a purple to make his leave, but before he did he said a few words to Nanoha. "We will see... when that day comes." He spoke in deep, stern, and metallic voice as he disappeared in the purple flames.

As the purple flames died out, Nanoha finally landed to ground as she was losing a lot of blood, as well all she could think of was her 'revenge'. Before she fainted due to blood lost, she saw a bluish-flame appeared in front of her, and it was Prominence who appeared before her. He quickly rushed towards her to heal her, then she fainted.

(Present)

Nanoha still remember 'that' day very clearly, and she swears that she kill that dragon with her bare hands. She returned focus to the mock battle to see that Arisa's Fire Blast was about to hit, but she shouted out her attack. "DRAGON STRIKE." She swung Dragonic Heart straight at the beam of fire as a bluish-white beam came from the tip of the blade. Soon the bluish-white beam pierce through the Fire Blast, then tip of the beam suddenly changed into a dragon's head. Arisa's eyes was widen with shock that a bluish-white dragon was piercing through her attack, but as well it was coming at her really fast. Soon the bluish-white dragon had hit it target which it cause a big explosion.

Nanoha swung Dragonic Heart a few times before she returned him to her side. The smoke screen caused by the dragon strike started to faded, and it show in center that Arisa lying on ground unharm but she a unconscious. Back at the sideline, Suzuka couldn't help herself to laugh weakly to know that her white clad friend won in a overwhelming victory.

15 minutes later.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were standing side by side as Fenix was standing in front of them. He looked at each of the three girls who standing before him. Fenix first looked at Arisa, and notice right away that she was a bit frustrated of the results of the mock battle. He then looked at Suzuka who was trying to calm her hot-headed friend down. Finally, Fenix turned his looks towards Nanoha who have great composure, but he also looked into her eyes to see that she also have great determination.

He returned his focus to all three of them. "In all my life time, you three are the youngest among your kind to become Star Guardians. You three have completed your training as a Star Guardian, but your true training never ends." He said. "You three still have a long way to go, but **if** you all remain strong and faithful to one and another then nothing is impossible."

Half an hour later.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa left the training ground, and they were walking back home while they were walking through the park.

"You two were amazing during the mock battle, but I can't help to see that, Arisa is it really happy though."

She was right because their hot-headed friend was still frustrated with the results of the mock battle. "I can't believe that I didn't land a single hit of you, Nanoha."

The auburn haired girl was laughing nervously. "I told you that, Prominence-san have been training me from five years. He always tells me to keep my body fit, so I trained intensely to keep my strength, reflexes, and speed up high." She said.

"Speaking of Prominence-san, what is he doing now?" Suzuka asked

Nanoha placed her right hand under her chin. "I believe that he is either on duty or training to keep his skills shape." she replied.

"I see, so how does he treat you while he is training you or outside of training." Arisa now asked.

She closed her eye to remember how, Prominence treated her for these past five years she know him. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face as well she placed her left hand on her chest. "I know that he could be rough at first during my first time training with him, but he did took it easy when I couldn't do something I couldn't handle at first. Prominence always tells me to take small steps first before I could do the big ones. Once, I was able to handle his training, he taught me how to use my magic, and just like my training I took small steps before big steps. When we are not training, he teach me about his kind's history or help educate me on things I don't know at school. He always take care of me of prepare the meals for us or help comfort me when I feel trouble on some things." She said as she take a quick pause. "Overall, Prominence is the best bonded Neo-dragon I could be with, because he always take care of me like I his daughter. I always feel a fatherly-love for him, when takes care of me." she finished as she shed a few tears of happiness.

Both Suzuka and Arisa notices their friend's tears, and they also know that her family murder. They were grateful that Prominence is here to help comfort Nanoha when she needs it. However, their mood was suddenly interrupted, when they heard a voice in their heads.

"Someone... Please."

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa stopped walking as they looked around to see who was calling to them. However, they didn't see anyone calling to them, but they once again heard the voice and this time they try to sense where the voice came from.

"Someone please... Help me."

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa have trace of where the voice was coming from, so they quickly headed to where the voice was calling from. They could sense that the voice was very close, and it was coming behind the bushes in front of them. Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa pass through the bushes, and what they found was a wounded ferret in the open. They didn't know why there was a wounded ferret, but they quickly rushed over to help him.

"He looks too wounded to move, Suzuka can you please heal him?" Nanoha asked.

" I'll do my best, Nanoha." She replied.

She raised both of her hands straight the ferret, then a magic circle appeared underneath both her and the ferret. Suzuka started chanting the healing spell as the circle underneath the ferret started to glow brightly. Soon the ferret's body started to glow, as the wounds on the ferret started to heal. After a few seconds the wounds on the ferret is finally healed.

"I believe that should do it, but we should probably take him to the vet." Suzuka said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Asira said.

"Then it settle." Nanoha agreeing with her friends, she picked up the ferret and they made their way to the vet. He wearm a collar, but it didn't had a gem attached to it.

After they were finish dropping the ferret to the vet for the doctor to have a look on him, they went their own ways back to their home. Few minutes later, Nanoha finally got back home, as she went inside she notices a good smell of food. As she enter to the kitchen she could see that dinner was on the table, including her bonded Neo-dragon, Prominence, who was sitting on the floor in a meditating position. Also, he was in his human form, his appearance age is between mid 19-20. He wear a white with blue stripes jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, and he wear a white pant. Prominence have short blazing blue hair, and he have blue eyes but they are close right now as he is meditating.

"Did your day went well, Nanoha?" He asked with a calm and gently voice.

Nanoha smile. "My day went well, Prominence." She replied happily. "Now let us eat dinner."

He opened his to look at her and gave a small smile. "Let us."

After a minutes, they were eating the dinner he made for them. Nanoha was telling Prominence of how her day went. She told him about her seeing her family gave, and she helped saving a woman for three punks. Nanoha also said that she used a little of her ancestor's power, but she didn't really needed to use it against the punks. She told him about the mock battle she had with Arisa, and that she won in a overwhelming. Nanoha notice that, Prominence wasn't pleased of how she was overconfident of her abilities, but he gave her a little warning of not being overconfident. She smile weakly knowing that he was serious, then she finally told him that herself and her friends heard a voice out of nowhere within their minds. This caught Prominence's attention as a voice called to her and her friends. Nanoha added that they found where the voice came from, but all they found was a wounded ferret. Finally she told him that her friend, Suzuka used her healing to heal the wounded ferret, soon after he was healed they decided that to take him to the vet.

"It is good that you helped the ferret." Prominence said as he finished eating his meal. "It is also good to help others including animals."

Nanoha smile. "You did teach me to be like that, and I do feel happy of helping others. She replied. "The doctor told us that he will call us, when he are done checking on him."

"There something else in your mind as well, Nanoha?" Prominence asked.

She blushed a little. "I was wondering if I can take care of the ferret once the doctor is finish checking on him." She replied. "I promise that I'll take care of him, and make sure that nothing bad happens to him under my care?"

He closed his eyes and he crossed his arms to think of the matter. After a few seconds have passed, Prominence opened his to look at Nanoha.

"I know that you are responsible enough to take care of yourself, and I know you are responsible to take care of a ferret." He replied.

Nanoha smile happily. "Thank you, I promise that I'll do my best to take care of him."

After they were finished with dinner, and washing the dishes, the auburn haired girl was practicing her sword skills with Prominence. After an hour and a half have passed they were finished practicing with her sword skills. Nanoha feel happy to be bonded with skilled Neo-dragon who can teach her of his people ways. It was getting late so she went to her room to get ready to sleep, and placed Dragonic Heart who was in stand by form on the table that was next to her bed. Nanoha got into her pajamas, and she was getting to sleep.

"I have school tomorrow, so I have to prepare myself to finish the homework I will get from school before I could my duty as a Star Guardian or do any training with Prominence." Nanoha said.

She was about to go to bed, when she heard the voice from before in her head once again.

"If you can hear me, HELP."

'It's that voice again.' Nanoha thought. "Dragonic Heart, can you trace it." She ordered as she quickly dressed herself.

" **Yes."** He replied as he telepathic gave her the location.

"Thanks, Dragonic Heart... So the voice came from the ferret." She said as put up her device. "If he is in danger, then we need to help him."

" **Yes."** He replied.

Outside at the vet.

"With the device being destroyed at the forest, I can't, and it seems to come to finish the job." The ferret stated as grey blob was to hit him, but it was sent flying with a kick.

"Are you okay?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the ferret to see that he was unharmed. "Thanks the 'light'." As she sighed in relief.

"Why aren't you freaking out about a talking animal." The ferret asked.

"Seeing a talking ferret is it that weird." Nanoha replied as she quickly spun around to kick the grey blob that was going to attack her. She had enough force to kick it to the wall.

The ferret was stunned by her amazing reflexes and strength, but he shook his head to remain focus. "Its great that you great reflexes and strength, but strength alone can't bring it down." He stated. "That thing is magical construct created by..."

"So it have something embedded within it." Nanoha finished as she once again kicked the grey blob away. "It's time to show our power, Dragonic Heart." She took out and raised her device right in front of her.

" **Yes."** He said getting the ferret to drop a jaw.

"You have a device?" The ferret asked in shock.

"I do, and he is a very old one as well." She replied as she returned her look at the grey blob. "Dragonic Heart, please lean me the strength in need... Set up."

" **Yes."** He said.

Soon, Nanoha was engulfed in a bluish-white beam of light. The ferret was in awe of how much magical power coming from her. Less than a second she used Dragonic Heart's Blade mode to cut out of the beam of light, and she was in her barrier jacket.

"Do you know how to seal right?" The ferret asked.

"Don't worry, Prominence had taught me everything I needed to know, and sealing is one of them." She replied getting the ferret confuse of one who taught her magic.

"Who have 'Prominence' as a name?" He asked.

"My bonded Neo-dragon, but I don't think you sure talk about his name." Nanoha stated as she raised Dragonic Heart straight at the grey blob. "I believe it's time to end this." As the whole blade ignition in bluish-white light.

She charged straight at the grey blob as she pieced through the blob with Dragonic Heart. "Dragonic End." She shouted as the whole grey blob's body exploded as several dragon heads burst out from the body, and a jewel that was in the center. "Now sealing." She said as the jewel enter to Dragonic Heart.

"That wasn't so terrible." She stated as she walked towards the ferret. "I believe we have time to talk now."

"I thought this planet didn't have an mages?" The ferret stated.

"Earth didn't had any magic until the Neo-dragons came to Earth 50 year ago." Nanoha replied.

"Neo-dragons?"

"An highly advanced race in both technology and magic." She replied. "They are also guided by their god, Light, or they call her as 'the light'."

"Why there's a highly advanced race here on Earth?" The ferret asked.

"There were a few reason, and first one is that they want to make peace with Earth. The second one is that they could sensed the hidden powers within the people of Earth. The last one is that they seen in their visions that most of the descendants they are bonded are born on Earth."

"What do you mean by 'descendants they are bonded'?" The ferret asked.

"I believe that Prominence should answer that question also my name is Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi."

"Oh... I'm sorry for not saying my name before. My name is Yuuno Scrya."

"And you are not an animal, I am correct?" Nanoha stated.

Yuuno was surprised that she know that he is it really a ferret. "You are correct, but I was wounded badly that I turned into a ferret."

"Don't worry." She said as she turned herself to the areas that are damaged by her fight against the blob monster. "Let me do this first." She raised her left up, then her hand started to glow. After a few seconds the damage areas were back to normal. "That should do it, and I think it's time to return home. She stated as dismiss her barrier, and picked up Yuuno in between her arms.

With that she started to walk back home.

-End Of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Nanoha was standing in front of the back door of her house, and she knows that Prominence will be waiting for her. She knows that he'll understand why she left the house in the middle of the night. Nanoha opened the door with one of her hand, while the other hand is holding, Yuuno. She walked inside passing through the kitchen and into the living room, and just as she thought, Prominence was in his meditating position in the living room's floor.

"I'm happy that you came back home safe, Nanoha." He said calmly and happily. "I am also happy that your little friend is safe as well."

She smile happily knowing that, Prominence cares for not only her safety, but the safety of other as well. Nanoha looked at the ferret in between her arms. "Yuuno, this person meditating before us is my bonded Neo-dragon, Prominence Azure of the Bluish Flame." She looked back at her bonded Neo-dragon.

Yuuno looked at Prominence very closely, and he knows what a dragon looks like, and he didn't look like a dragon. "Nanoha are sure that he a dragon, because he looks more human than a dragon?"

She chuckle. "That's because he is in his human form." She replied as Prominence stood up which he changed back into his Neo-dragon form.

His appearance was like a samurai, and wear a traditional hakama; his color is white with blue stripes around his body that glows, including glow blue for his visor. Prominence had dragon heads as his pauldron and his armguard, and his head had blue flames flowing through the back his head like hair that is in a mane. He have a long katana on his back, and two katana handles on his wrist. At first, Yuuno thought it was some type of armor, but that soon change when he saw his dragon's tail.

"This is my real form as a Neo-dragon."

There was a few seconds of silence, because Yuuno was speechless of seeing another sapient race. The silence was broken when he finally spoke up. "Hello my is Yuuno Scrya, and this is my first time of seeing another sapient being." He said.

"This must be surprising to you." Prominence said as he changed back to human form. "Just like Nanoha said, I'm Prominence Azure of the Bluish Flame."

"Why you do say 'of the Bluish Flame' is that some type of title you are called?" Yuuno asked curiously.

"I'm actually call the White Samurai." Prominence corrected his title. "The Bluish Flame is my magical power, I was born with." He raised his right hand, then a blue flame appeared floating on his hand. "How I gain this power is a story for another time, because I believe we have more important matters to do."

Nanoha remember what they needed to talk. "You're right, I'm sorry that I forgot." She took a deep breath, then said." I saved, Yuuno, from a magical construct that was created from this jewel." She said as she placed Yuuno on the table as she grabbed Dragonic Heart from her pocket. "Release." With that the jewel that her device seal came out as it shape is the same as Dragonic Heart.

Prominence looked closely at the jewel, and he can sense great magic from it. "So this a lost logia."

Yuuno was surprised of how he was able to tell it is a lost logia. "How do you know about lost logia?"

"I learn from the archives that my people encounter the TSAB, and they mistaken some of our weapons as lost logia." Prominence replied.

"You also know the TSAB?"

"My people encounter the TSAB a few years back, but that is a story for another time, because we should talk about this lost logia." He said.

"You are correct." Yuuno said. "This lost logia is call the jewel seed, and the jewel seeds have the power to grant wishes. However they are very unstable, and they can go berserk our the user when they misuse them."

"How did these dangers jewel seeds got to Earth?" Nanoha asked.

Yuuno signed saddly. "It's all my fault they are here." He said. "I am archeologist how work with the TSAB, and I discover the jewel seeds on a dig. I sent the seeds offworld so a team of researchers can study on them, but the transport ship that were carrying the seeds got into a accident and was destroyed." He pause. "It was my fault they here, so it is my job to find them."

There was a few seconds silence, then Prominence spoke up. "I can sense you have great responsibility, and courage within you." He said. "Tomorrow, I will speak with the High Council of this matter, but I believe that they would let us find these jewel seeds before than anyone can misuse them. I am correct, Nanoha."

"Yes you are, Prominence-san." She said

"I am thankful for your guy's help." Yuuno said as he just remember something. "Also how did Nanoha can use magic, when she faced that construct because TSAB scan Earth to have no magic?"

"My people set up a defence barrier that can disrupt any type detection to stop anyone or anything that would attack Earth." Prominence replied. "And I believe that Nanoha ready told that my people came to Earth 50 years ago." To which Yuuno nodded. "Our magic works like the TSAB magic with the linker core, but a Neo-dragon's linker core is more powerful and we evolve or teach others to prevent their linker core from either drained or to steal their magic." The ferret was stunned that a single race evolve to prevent their linker cores magic from being stolen.

"Fortunately my linker core is based on the Neo-dragons, because through my training with Prominence my linker core had gotten stronger in which it evolve to prevent my magic from being stolen." Nanoha said.

"Your magic will become stronger, so long you keep training." Prominence said. "But you should not train yourself to hard in which it will strain yourself badly." The auburn haired girl nodded. "I also believe it's time for you to sleep, Naoha."

She shook her head. "You're right thank you, Prominence-san." She said as she started to walk to her room that was on the second floor. She quickly stopped and turned herself back to look at her bonded Neo-dragon. "Can Yuuno sleep in my room?" She asked.

"You did save him, and he need somewhere to sleep; so I believe it's fair for him to sleep with you." He replied.

Nanoha was happy with Prominence's response, but her expression suddenly became pale when she remember something really important she need to ask him. "Prominence do you believe..." She paused for a few seconds, and the human form Neo-dragon knows what she is talking about. "...That I ready to learn on how to control... 'Fang Mode'."

Prominence took a deep thought, after a few second, he said. "Nanoha, I believe that if you keep doing the training you're doing now; including the mediation, I believe in a month or so you'll be ready to learn how to control Fang Mode "

Nanoha felt grateful that the training, and mediation she been doing is paying off. She feel a little happy that in a month or so she will learn how to control Fang Mode.

"What's so important of this 'Fang Mode' that Nanoha wish to control." The ferret asked as he looked at the human form Neo-dragon.

"Fang Mode is Nanoha's fourth and last mode on Dragonic Heart, and it is consider her most powerful yet dangerous mode."

"Why is it her most dangerous mode?"

Prominence closed his eyes as he looked back of why Fang Mode was Nanoha's most dangerous. "Nanoha's inhuman abilities does increase greatly in Fang Mode, but... she becomes a whole different person." He said as the girl in question become even more palely. "She becomes more insane and bloodlust."

The ferret was shock that the kind, and caring Nanoha would become a whole different person just change into 'that' mode. "How many times have she use Fang Mode?"

"She used Fang Mode only once and that was last year, but it's not my place to tell you how she felt when she 'used' Fang Mode."

Yuuno knows that he shouldn't ask Nanoha of how she felt when used Fang mode for the first time, because he could tell by her expression that it was terrifying

However she said. "I first used Fang Mode when a scout of Nemesis Dragons came to Earth."

(Flash Back)

One year ago

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were in the training grounds training with each other, but what they didn't know was that there was going to be an attack by enemy of the Neo-dragons on their city; as well these are not just any enemies.

When they were finished with their training, they heard a explosion from the city. They turned to see flames coming from the city, and they didn't know why. Nanoha and her two friends were all ready in their barrier jackets, so they quickly flew into the air and rushed straight towards the flames.

They had reached on the site of where the explosion had started, and they were horrified of what they have saw. Many people bodies laid dead, and they could see a group of Jet-black dragons killing more people. Both Suzuka and Arisa eyes widen in disbelief of why a group of Neo-dragons are killing people for no reason, but Nanoha knew that they weren't Neo-dragons because Prominence told her about another race that was similar to the Neo-dragon. Their appearance are similar to the Neo-dragons, but they always have Jet-black with purples line around their bodies as their color; they are also guided by a god as well known as Darkness. They always sent a 'small' scout force(15-20) to other worlds before they send in their full invasion force to destroy those worlds; these dragons are the mortal enemies of the Neo-dragons, and they are known as the Nemesis Dragons.

When Prominence told Nanoha about the Nemesis Dragons, she remembered that the dragon that murdered her family was a Nemesis Dragon. She feel anger and rage deep down in heart when she saw the scout force of Nemesis Dragons. Nanoha knows that it was the Nemesis Dragon's fault of why her family was murdered, and now she wanted to make them pay.

She turned towards her two friends, and she said. "Suzuka, Arisa, go find help, I'll hold them off until you two bring help."

Both of her two friends had worried looks on their face. "Are you nuts, Nanoha; there too many for you to hold them off." The blonde haired girl said.

"Arisa is right, there are too many of them for to hold off." Suzuka said with the hint worry in her words. "We can't just run for help, while knowing our friend is in danger."

Nanoha fake smile. "Don't worry... Prominence didn't gave me those intense training for these past 4 years for nothing." She said as she turned herself to face the scout force of Nemesis Dragon. "I can hold them long enough for you guys to get help."

Both Suzuka, and Arisa knows that it is pointless to argue with their auburn haired friend, so they quickly made their escape to find help. As they were flying they quickly turned back to see their friend as Nanoha ready herself with Dragonic Heart(Blade Mode) to fight the 15-20 Nemesis Dragon. Suzuka and Arisa are worried about their friend's safely, but they know that she is too stubborn to die; they made a quick pray to 'the light' to keep her safe.

Nanoha swan her katana at a Nemesis Dragon as he blocked her attack with his spear. She could see that three Nemesis were coming coming at her at all sides, but pushed the one in front of her back so she jumped into air to dodge the attacks. Nanoha could see that five Nemesis were preparing to fire at her with range weapons, but she quickly raise Dragonic Heart at them and she shouted. "Dragon Shooter." As several dragon heads appeared around her. "Shot." She launched the several dragon heads straight at the range attacker. Two of the Nemesis Dragons dodge the attacks while the rest were hit by the Dragon Shooter which killed them. ' _So 3 down, 17 of these Nemesis left'_ Nanoha thought as she raised Dragonic Heart above her. "Dragonic Heart... change to Strike Mode." " **Yes"** The whole katana glow bright blue, soon the katana changed into Strike Mode in Naginata Sword form. The Naginata takes the similar form of Dragonic Heart's Blade Mode, but the blade is a little more wider.

Nanoha's barrier jacket dramatic changed as she is wearing a miko outfit, but both the color still the same. She wear a Neo-dragon gauntlet with dragon heads as the armguard, and she wear a shield-like chest plate with a blue diamond in the center. Nanoha helded her naginata ready as the rest of the 17 Nemesis Dragons surround her.

She glared at them coldly. "You all will not stop me for getting my vengeance on the one who murdered my family." She raise her naginata sword at them as she charged straight at them.

At the skies both Suzuka and Arisa were flying to get to help at the temple, but they could see a blue light heading straight at them. When they could get a better look at the blue light, they realize the light was, Prominence. Both Suzuka and Arisa stopped as well the White Samurai did the same.

"I believe you two were going to find help to fight back the scout force of Nemesis Dragon where Nanoha is at right now." He said in which both girls were surprised that the white dragon knew of what is going. "We should hurry back to help, Nanoha, because I can sense something terribly is going to happen if we don't."

Without a moment to lose the White Samurai quickly flew towards to direction where Nanoha is at, and both girls quickly turn towards that direction as well.

Back in the fight the white clad had killed another Nemesis Dragons which leaves around 14 left to go. She could sensed an attack from behind, but she quickly spun around towards the attacker as she used her naginata sword to strike the attacker. However the attacker caught her naginata in which surprise her, then she felt something from her back; she realize that a Nemesis Dragon used his sword to cut her back. Nanoha wanted to scream from the pain, but she had to stay, so she used all her strength to push her naginata sword at the Nemesis Dragon on front her which she pieced through the Jet-black dragon. Then she felt someone bashed her like a wild animal, because a bulk-like Nemesis Dragon smashed at her which she sent flying straight a wall. The 13 remaining Nemesis Dragons gather to see as the white clad girl fall from the wall to her knees, and her device close beside her. Nanoha was coughing out blood, and she looked to see that the Nemesis Dragons are closing in to finish her.

'I can't die... not yet.' She thought as she used her naginata sword as a cane to stand herself. 'I will have my vengeance on the one who murdered my family.' She could feel her inner rage growing, then she remember that Prominence told her Dragonic Heart's last mode which is call 'Fang Mode'. Her bonded Neo-dragon told her that Fang Mode is Dragonic Heart's most powerful mode, but he warned her to never to use that mode until he told her that she is ready to use it. Nanoha knew that Prominence might lecture her again of doing things that he told to wait, but she can see she didn't have a chose in the matter. She raised Dragonic Heart(Strike Mode) above her and shouted. "Dragonic Heart change to Fang Mode." Her replied at first then after a few seconds later. " **Yes."** Soon her body was surrounded by a bluish-white light, then the light quickly fade as she was wearing a different barrier jacket once again and with a different weapon in 'Fang Mode'.

The barrier jacket was similar to her to Dragonic Heart's(Blade Mode) barrier jacket, but this was more shape ends around her body. Her hair was not tie in a pigtail, but flow down messy-like hair style, and she also had wolf a tail and ears. Her device weapon in Fang Mode are Neo-dragon's claws.

'So this is Fang Mode.' Nanoha though as she looked at her new appearance in Fang Mode. 'How can this mode be any different from the other three I use.' She notice that the Nemesis Dragons were still closing in but with caution. 'I do feel more powerful in this mode like I can a take an entire army head on... No.' She smile. 'I can take on the one who murdered my family.' She glared at the remaining Nemesis Dragons and said. "With this mode I can take-." Soon she felt a sudden urge within her as hug herself tightly. 'What is happening to me... what is this sudden urge within me.' Nanoha was still holding herself tightly as she was fighting against the urge, after several seconds have passed and she released herself arms as they she let them hang. The Nemesis Dragons didn't want to stand there anymore, so they were going attack the white clad girl but soon they heard a chuckle, and the chuckle was coming from... Nanoha. Her chuckle slowly become more sinister, then she threw her head up as she was now laughing out loud with a sinister laughter. Nanoha had stopped laughing, then she looked back at the Nemesis Dragons as she had a wicked simile and her eye color was different. Her violet colored eyes change to deep yellow, and her eyes had the eye's of a insane person. "Now it's time..." She smile ever more sinister. "... For BLOOD."

Few minutes later

Finally the white Neo-dragon, the red clad girl, and the purple clad girl have arrived to help their white clad friend, but what they saw had horrified both the young girls. They can see that the 7 of the Nemesis Dragons were killed by cuts or blasted, but the rest were killed in a brutal and gruesome way. Their bodies were torn apart as purple fluid came out of their body. They hear could a noise like metal clashing with metal, then turned to see that a girl in white was striking her claws against on one of the fallen Nemesis Dragon with satisfied smile. Both Suzuka, and Arisa couldn't believe that their friend, Nanoha having a satisfied smile just for killing the Nemesis Dragon. Soon their friend was finished striking at the fallen Nemesis Dragon, then she turned her look straight at them; both the red and purple clad girls were frightened of see her with a insane smile. She suddenly charged straight at them, but Prominence grabbed his katana handle which he ignited the blade in the shape as a katana blade with a bluish flame energy. He used his energy katana to block, Nanoha's claw, which he pushed her back.

"What happen to Nanoha?" Suzuka asked worriedly. "She... 'different'."

"DIFFERENT... she looks like a insane beast that going to kill us without hesitation." Arisa replied.

"I feared that this day would come." Prominence said calmly as both Suzuka and Arisa were taken by surprise that the White Samurai know what's going on with Nanoha. "I should have warned her that Fang Mode would 'change' her into this, but I didn't."

"You know what's going on will Nan-" Arisa couldn't finish her sentence as the white Neo-dragon blocked another attack from the insane Nanoha that was going to attack her, which again he pushed her back.

"How can we help her?" asked the worry Suzuka.

Prominence didn't said anything, but he pull out a flute out of nowhere. Then he placed the flute next to his face mask, and what surprised both girls is that he was playing the flute even though he have a face mask. Before the girls could said anything, they stopped to listen the beautiful song that the White Samurai is playing. The insane Nanoha was going to do a another attack, but she was stopped as she was now listening to the song. Her body started to tremble while she placed both her hands on her ears to prevent herself from listening the song; however didn't help her, because she can still hear the song going through head. Soon she started to scream in pain, then her whole body glow bluish-white, which her her barrier jacket was dismissed. Nanoha fell to the ground on her knees as she breathing deeply. Both Suzuka and Arisa dismiss their barrier jacket as they rushed towards friend.

Nanoha was hugged by both of her friends, then she looked up at their with horror and guilt in her face and said. "I know... what I... did, and I..." She looked at her trembling hands as they were covered with blood. "...I never wanted to be like that." She finally said as she started to cry in shame.

Prominence walked up them as three girls looked at him, and said. "I should have told you that Fang Mode would do that to unprepare, but I didn't. And now I made you do something you never really wanted to do" He said as the girls didn't know that he had guilt in his 'eyes'.

Nanoha could feel the guilt within her bonded Neo-dragon, and she never see him feeling this way. She broke the hug her friends gave her, then she gave Prominence a hug. "It wasn't your fault, it was my fault for not listening to your warning. If I just listen to your warning, then this wouldn't have happened" She started shed tears once again.

The White Dragon gave Nanoha a hug to give her comfort.

(Flash End)

"... And that all happen a year ago." Nanoha said finishing telling Yuuno of what happen a year ago, when she use Fang Mode.

The young ferret was shock that a single mode changed this kind girl into a insane killer. He thought of something, then asked. "Who would put a dangerous mode like that into a device in first place?"

"The one who put Fang Mode into Dragonic Heart was his previous owner... Shiori Azure." Prominence replied, as Nanoha eyes widen that her ancestor put that mode into Dragonic Heart.

"Who was this Shiroi Azure?" Yuuno asked.

"She was the previous owner of Dragonic Heart, Nanoha's ancestor, the one I was bonded to, and... " He paused then said. "... She was also my adopted daughter."

Both Nanoha and Yuuno was shocked that Shiroi the one that Prominence was bonded to was his adopted. The young girl didn't expected that her ancestor was also his adopted daughter.

"You never told me that my ancestor was your adopted daughter." Nanoha asked.

"I never did, but I did now." Prominence replied. "Her parents were murdered by bandits, and Shiroi was still a baby back then." He looked at his hand which he turned into a fist. "If only I could acted quicker, then her family have been alive."

"How you said that makes it look like you blame yourself, when it was those bandit's fault." Yuuno said.

"We take the meaning of protecting the innocents very high and unable to protect the innocent is a great shame to us Neo-dragons." Prominence said, then he turned his head toward Nanoha. "I believe it's already time for to you to sleep, Nanoha."

She looked at the time and it was 12:56. "Oh no, you right." She panicked. "Well goodnight, Prominence come Yuuno let's go to sleep." She picked up the young ferret as they went to her bedroom.

When the room was quiet, Prominence raised his right hand and a holographic screen appeared with young Shiroi who was the same age as Nanoha. He looked at the screen for several seconds, then turned the screen off as he clenched his fist.

"I'll keep your promise, Shiroi and protect Nanoha with my life." Prominence said, then he looked up to the cellar. "And I will help her to overcome her haterade and vengeances."

With that he hit from the lights in the living room and went outside to the backyard as he reverted back to his Neo-dragon form to mediation.

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It have been a week and four have passed since, Yuuno, came to Earth to gather the Jewel Seeds. Prominence has informed the High Council about the Jewel Seeds and the dangers they can do if they are in the wrong hands. He also inform them that Nanoha, one he bonded to can handle this case. The Council knows of Nanoha's skills and abilities as she the top Star Guardian on Earth. They know that her judgement in any situation are sound and have full faith in her abilities of retrieving the Jewel Seeds.

Nanoha told her friends about the situation she got herself into. Both Suzuka and Arisa weren't surprised about Yuuno being able to talk. But they were surprised that this ferret was actually a person who have to retrieve 21 Jewel Seeds so that those seeds don't fall into the wrong hands. With her friend's help, Nanoha was to retrieve about seven more Jewel Seeds.

Right now, they at school while listening to their teacher. However, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were talking to each other telepathy to talk about the Jewels Seeds.

'I can't believe it been only four days since you told us about the Jewel Seeds, and now we have about six Jewel Seeds.' Arisa said.

'Know but I got a feeling that someone or something is also gathering the Jewel Seeds.' Nanoha said.

'Who or what will that be Nanoha?' Suzuka asked.

'Just a feeling, but I know that someone or something are gathering them. We have to be prepare to face whatever that come at us.'

'Right.'

'Who ever that be, we'll face it together.'

Hours later

At one of the skyscrapers there was a little blond haired girl who stoic that she could passed off a doll, who was going over the five battles that Nanoha and her friends were in. She managed to witnessed and examined each of the five battles quietly without anyone including the Neo-dragons to noticing.

"Fate, Fate, Faaaaate, hello Fate are you there!" Someone shouted out finally knocking the girl of her concentration mood only to see a red haired woman with clothes that do not leave much to the imagination. Along with the woman was a black haired man wearing a black jacket and black jeans. The girl now known as Fate could only sigh. "Arf what do want now?"

"Fate you've been stuck here since you saw those people gathering the Jewel Seeds, but I don't see what does three mage to be worry about." The now identified Arf pointed out.

The black haired man shook his head. "Those three aren't mages, Arf, they are Star Guardians as well they are well trained too." Getting both Fate and Arf attendant, then he pointed the screen that showed, Nanoha. "Especial that girl."

The red haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean by that and what so special about that girl?"

"I can tell from their team work that they have a great trust with each other, and I know one Neo-dragon who trained these three to be great Star Guardians. Fenix!"

"Fenix?"

"A story for another time, Arf." The black haired man said. "That girl, I know who the Neo-dragon she is bonded to."

"Who will that be, Spectra?" Fate asked.

The man known as, Spectra said. "The Neo-dragon that the girl is bonded to is my brother... Prominence." He looked at the blond haired girl. "And because he is that girl bonded Neo-dragon, you're going to have a tough time fighting against girl."

Arf got furious. "You think that Fate can't handle that girl." She shouted.

"She was trained by my brother that Chroma, Ace, and myself have yet to defeat in combat."

The red haired woman was about to shout once but was stopped by Fate as she asked. "I do have a chance of beating that girl?"

Spectra closed his eyes and crossed his arms, then he replied. "There's a 50 50 chance of you Fate of either winning or losing in the fight against that girl."

"You Believe that Fate is going-" Arf was interrupted by Fate. "Arf! Spectra said that there was a 50 chance of me winning or losing. I believe that's better than no chances of me winning, Arf."

"Fine."

Fate looked at Spectra and asked. "Is there anything else, Spectra?"

The black haired man opened his eyes and replied. "I can sense that the next Jewel Seed is coming very soon and this next Jewel Seed will be your encounter with those three girls."

"Are you sure about that?" Arf asked.

Spectra sharply looked at the red haired woman. "Do you doubt my abilities as a Neo-dragon, Arf."

"No, just asking?."

"I am very sure."

"Then I should prepare myself when I have to face that girl." Fate said as she looked at a small golden triangle with a diamond shape in the center. 'I know that I wish for mother's love, if I can get the Jewel Seed for her.' She thought. 'But if everything that Spectra have taught me, I must overcome my wants and do the need.'

Thirty-minutes later.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were walking in the park. The blond haired girl had a frustrated look which her auburn and purple haired friends notice.

'Is there something wrong, Arisa?" Nanoha telepathy asked.

'I'm fine, but I got this feeling that someone was watching us during the fights with the Jewel Seeds.' Arisa replied.

'I agree with Arisa. I could sensed that someone was watching us but.' Suzuka started but started to trailed off.

'But what, Suzuka?'

'But..., I sensed the presence of a Neo-dragon with the person who were watching us.'

Both Nanoha and Arisa was completely surprised that a Neo-dragon was along with the person who could been watched them. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted as Yuuno spoke into their head.

'Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa, there's a jewel seed nearby your guys' location.' The young ferret said telepathy. 'I'm on my way there now, but I don't think that-'

'Prominence won't be able to come because I know that he must be doing something rather important right now.' Nanoha said interrupting Yuuno.

Several seconds later they reach into the forest of where the jewel seed was located. When they got there they have spotted person holding the jewel seed in her hand. This person was a girl, who was the same age as them, with blond hair that tie into twintails as well she have red eyes. The girl was a wearing black and red lined outfit that looked somewhat revealing along with a red skirt. She is wearing a dragon head-shape paldon on her right shoulder, gauntlet on her left arm, and a pair of steel armor boots. She was also wearing a cape that was black on the outside while the inside was red. She also holding a weapon in her right hand. In her hands was black color halberd with yellow gem in the center of the weapon.

Nanoha and her friends can tell that this person was quite strong as they can sense the girl's magic level. Soon they quickly changed into their barrier jackets as a flash of light cover where they were standing. Soon the light faded as Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were now in their barrier jackets ready for combat.

"Who are you?" The auburn haired girl asked, then she looked at the jewel seed. "And what are you planning with that jewel seed?"

The blond haired girl didn't respond as she still have her stoic looking at the tiro. Soon she raised halberd straight at the tiro then a mechanical voice from the halberd said. " **Dragon Lancer."** Soon several golden energy lances appeared around the girl. Then the energy lances fired straight at the trio, however, they quickly dodge the attack.

"I don't this girl is willing to give up the jewel seed she have, guys." Arisa said which was obvious to both Nanoha and Suzuka.

The auburn haired girl sighed knowing that her friend was right, so they got weapons ready for combat. Nanoha made the first as she charged straight at the golden haired girl. The white clad girl's katana clashed with the black clad girl's halberd as the latter blocked the attack from the auburn haired girl.

Both Suzuka and Arisa would going to support their friend when a orange blur came at them. They quickly dodge the orange that was coming as they just jump back. Suzuka and Arisa ready weapons against the orange blur, as they can sense that the figure appearing before have hostile intent. The figure appears to be a young woman with red long hair and blue eyes. And her wears was up to imagination. She had wolf ears and tail.

"It seem that you're thats girl allied?" Arisa asked as point Flame Eyes straight at thee wolf woman.

"I'm her familiar you brat." The wolf woman snarled. "The name's Arf, and I going to beat you two up." Then she charge at the two girls.

Nanoha swung her katana at the golden haired girl as the latter block the attack once. Even though they haven't been fighting that long, the white clad girl can in the black clad girl's eyes. It showed to her that the blond haired girl knew happiness, but she didn't understand why she had to hide her happiness with eyes that seems that she was lonely.

Nanoha pushed the blond haired girl back as ready to fire a shooter spell.

"Dragon Shooter." she said as several dragon heads appeared beside her. "Fire." she fired her shooter spell straight the girl. The black clad girl avoided each shots but the last one she parried it away with her halberd.

It went on as they repeated of clashing their weapons to get other. The fight between Nanoha and the black clad girl were seemly even match.

While the fight is still going to now, a black and red lined Neo-dragon was watching the fight within the shadows. Beside him was a white and blue lined Neo-dragon. They were both Prominence and Spectra as well are twin brothers. The reason they're watching the fight of instead of helping the ones they're bonded to is because the code they honor by.

"What do you think, brother?" Spectra asked.

"I don't agree with the code as we have watch the fight between the ones we're bonded to, brother." Prominence replied.

His brother nodded. "But, we chosen the code as our path for honor and to protect." He looked at the battle between Nanoha and Fate. "And we both know that we can't enter their fight as the code restrict us from interfering." he added.

"I know that Spectra." Prominence said. "I know that very much."

Back to the fight, Suzuka and Arisa were doing well against Arf, because they're using all the skills and training they learn to the best of their abilities. The red clad girl easily dodge an attack from the familiar as she counterattack by launching a fire slash at her. Arf avoided the attack, but she noticed incoming attacks, which they were several ice shards, coming from her right. She was able to dodge the attacks but one shard graze her on her cheek. The familiar got to her feet her as she wrap the graze mark on her cheek. Arf stared at her two opponents as they stood side by side to each other. Both Suzuka and Arisa made a quick at each other, before they return looking at the familiar.

The purple clad girl and red clad girl charge at the red haired woman. Suzuka materialized several ice shards while Arisa materialized several fire spheres, then they both fired their attacks at the same time. Arf moved back to dodge the attacks. She didn't notice that Arisa somehow got in front of her, then she swung Flame Eyes at the familiar which she was swung her device with incredible speed.

Arf was having trouble of dodging each swings from the blond haired girl. She thought that Spectra was overeggerating about their skills. But for once, she was wrong about looking down her opponents.

With the fight between Nanoha and Fate, the fight was going well. Both combatants were letting down as they continue to parry each weapons back and forth. Soon, Nanoha gain the advantage as she able to parried a swing from Fate as the auburn haired girl was able to close in to make a swing on the blond haired girl. Unfortunately, Nanoha's attack didn't land on anything as she quickly notice that the black clad girl was able dodge her attack.

"It seems that your skills with that katana is impressive." Fate commented.

Nanoha smiled. "Thanks for your comment." she notice that she doesn't know the blond haired girl's name.

"Fate."

The white clad girl looked at the black clad girl with confusion on her face.

"My name is Fate. Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha soon understand that the black clad girl was giving her name to her, so she do the samething back. "Well, my name is Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi."

Fate stood her ground as she held her halberd in both of her hands. "I'm sorry that I attack you without giving my name. As a Star Dragoner in training, I must honor a dual my giving our names first before we should have fought." she said.

Nanoha was slightly surprised by Fate's statement but only a little. She then smiled at the blond haired girl. "Then I'm honor as a Star Guardian to fight a Star Dragoner." She said, but she remembered the other part that Fate added. "In Training." She added.

"Then let us continue our fight with honor," Fate said.

Nanoha nodded. "Lets."

Soon the fight between the white clad girl and black clad girl continue on. Both their weapons clash with each as moved back to once again clash. The repeatedly engaged each other in combat, equal in strength, speed, and defense. Both Nanoha and Fate were evenly match. Soon the auburn haired girl parried the blond haired girl halbard to the air, then she quickly gather mana to Dragonic Heart's Blade Mode. The blade radiantly bright as she brought the might of her katana. However, Fate quickly brought her left hand and casted a protection barrier as the katana clashed to the barrier. Nanoha knew that she couldn't pass through her barrier, so she step back to have distance between them.

"You're well skilled and trained, Fate." Nanoha commented. "It's an honor to fight another well trained warrior who have honor."

Fate nodded. "The Neo-dragon I'm bonded to is an honorable Star Dragoner, and he taught and trained me everything I need to know as a warrior." She gave small smile. "He is the best thing that have ever happen to me."

Nanoha can see the happiness in Fate's eyes once again. She completely understands of how the blond haired girl feels. Meeting Prominence and realized that he was Nanoha's bonded Neo-dragon was the best thing to her too. He was bit strict to her, but he means well as he never did anything that would seriously harm her. The training that Nanoha endure though Prominence's training was most challenging, but she did overcome the training and have became a lot stronger too.

"I understand what you mean, Fate." Nanoha said, then she looked sad. "Five years ago, I lost my family to a Nemesis Dragon, and I almost lost my life on that day too." Her expression became more happier. "But Prominence came and saved my life on that day. He help trained me as a warrior too, but I chose the path as a Star Guardian. But he wasn't upset that I didn't became a Star Dragon, but instead he was happy that I made my own decision."

The last part made Fate wonder about herself. 'She was able to make a decision herself.' she paused her for few seconds before continue thinking. 'Maybe I can make a decision of my own too. Spectra always did tell me that I should make my own decision instead of following Mother's order.'

Nanoha held Dragonic Heart Blade in both of her hands in a thrust position. "Now let us continue our fight, Fate."

The blond haired girl nodded then the Auburn haired girl suddenly charge at her. Fate was able to parry the thrusted katana at her, but they soon clash repeatedly with their devices.

Back to the fight with Suzuka and Arisa vs Arf was still raging as they were just fight at each other. The red clad girl swung her blade at the familiar, but the red haired woman dodge the attack. However, incoming ice shards were coming at Arf, so she quickly moved out of way from being hit from those ice shards. The familiar cursed that she was at a disadvantage.

The fight Nanoha and Fate was intense as both Star Guardian and Star Dragoner in training weren't letting. The auburn haired girl swung her katana at the blond haired girl's right side. However, the Star Dragoner in training evaded the attack as she jumped into the air. Fate swung her halberd as she try a midair attack at Nanoha. But the white clad girl dodge the attack as she brought her head down to avoid it. Nanoha jumped back as she prepare a charge attack.

"Dragonic Radiance." She said.

Dragonic Heart was soon engulfed in a glowing blue energy surrounding the whole blade. Fate landed back to the ground as she prepare a charge attack too.

"Dragon Charge." She said.

The blade on her halberd glowing golden energy as lightning sparked across the blade. Now both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before they would charge at one another. Both closed their eyes to wait for the right moment to strike. At the sametime at a tree, a single leaf fell from the bench. That single left is slowly descending to the ground. After a couple of seconds later, that single left have reached and touched to the ground.

With that, both Nanoha and Fate opened their eyes as they charged at each other with lightning speed. The white clad girl swung her katana from her left side while the black clad girl swung her halberd from the right side. There was a slow motion before they were swing their weapons. Then in a flash, both weapons clashed with each other as a sudden exploded was created.

The fight with Suzuka, Arisa, and Arf were stopped as the explodes starly them. They looked at the fight between Nanoha and Fate as the area they were at was cover with smokes. Both the friends and familiar was worry about the white clad girl and black clad girl were caught in the explodes they cause.

""Nanoha.""

"Fate."

After a couple of seconds the smoke clear away to show Nanoha with Dragonic Heart on top of something or actually on someone. The smoke cleared completely to show Fate on her kneels as the katana was on top of her right shoulder.

"Fate." Arf shouted.

The blond haired girl looked at the auburn haired girl and said. "It's my lost."

" **On releasing Jewel Seed number VI."** The halberd said as the Jewel Seed was release from the device.

The familiar was shocked by her Master's action. "Fate, what are you." she shouted.

The young girl turn to her familiar and said. "I lost in a honorable fight against Star Guardian, Arf. And because I lost ina honorable fight, I must do the honorable thing to do."

"By giving her the Jewel Seed." Arf said as Fate nodded.

The blond haired girl turn to look at Nanoha and said. "I know you wouldn't accept it but please it is your winnings for beating me in a honorable fight, Nanoha."

The white clad girl looked at the black clad for a couple of seconds but then she nodded as she brought the katana to the Jewel Seed.

"Sealing."

With that the Jewel Seed now went into Dragonic Heart as Nanoha lower her device away from Fate. The young blond girl stood up to her feet and then bow to the auburn haired girl.

"Thank you for the honorable fight, Nanoha."

"The pleasure was my, Fate."

Fate nodded then looked at Arf. "We're leaving, Arf." She starting fly to the air.

"Wait up, Fate." Arf said as flies too.

Back with the Neo-dragons

Both Prominence and Spectra watched as Fate and Arf left the area, but they were happy that no serious harm came to their bonded ones. They watched as Nanoha and her friends were happy as they too left the area.

"That was pleasing." Spectra said. "No one was seriously hurt so that's bonus, right." He added.

"Agreeable." Prominence said.

"Well, that was interesting fight." An unfamiliar yet familiar voice said behind them.

Both Prominence and Spectra turned their to see the figure behind them. The person was old man looking are his 50s, wearing a black suit and black shoulder cape. He was smiling at the two Neo-dragons while the both dragons was giving the old man an hostile look. Even though no one can actually tell.

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg." Prominence said.

"What are you doing here, Vampire?" Spectra asked.

"I am here because I'm bored, so I went to see there's anything that will amuse me for a while." Zelretch said while still smiling. "And I believe I found the amusement I was looking for."

"We will not let our bonded ones be as act for your amusement, Zelretch." Spectra said.

"And if we find anything that you cause, Zelretch, we will kill." Prominence said.

The blood sucking Vampire didn't show it, but he was frighten. He knows that the Neo-dragons have means to kill Vampires and True Ancestors including they have means to kill immortals and Gods. He knows that Neo-dragons are a powerful race that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Fine." He said as he disappear.

Spectra looked at his older twin brother and asked. "Should we report that we spotted, Zelretch?"

"Yes." Prominence replied. "But I will make the report as you have to return to Fate's side."

"I know that brother, I know." Spectra said as he too disappear.

Prominence stood there for a while then he too disappear as he return back home where will be at.

Author's Note: I sorry that writing this chapter took a while, but I have college so writing this story will take some time to writ. But I will continue to write this story.

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
